injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke/Flashpoint
Flashpoint Deathstroke is an Online Battle season reward character from the Flashpoint series, introduced in the 2.15 update. Strategy Basic Attacks *Note that bold '''percentages are for additional Flashpoint characters. When Deathstroke's passive is activated, the damage done by a teammate on his special attack is calculated off of their damage, and can critically strike. It functions independent of the damage you get on the special (100%-200%) and ignores blocking. Deathstroke gains more hits on his already 4-hit combo ender for every Flashpoint character on his team, totaling up to 7 hits on his combo ender and 10 hits overall on his light basic attacks. His signature gear, the "Promethium Longsword" can increase the damage of his basic attacks, this can be exceptionally dangerous especially when paired with Batman/Flashpoint for crit to deal twice the damage. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against '''Deathstroke. Having a card that "counters" Deathstroke does not mean it is always a good choice. Good with *Any Flashpoint characters. *'Deadshot/Suicide Squad: '''Deadshot's passive will increase the "sweet spot" of target minigames, increasing the damage for '''both '''of Deathstroke's special attacks. *[[Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar|'Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar']]' or Gauntlets of Azrael: Both gear pieces revolve around combo enders, with Flashpoint Deathstroke having the potential highest number of combo ender hits of almost any other character (second only to Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth). Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar also provides Deathstroke with a starting bar of power, allowing him to immediately use a special and possibly trigger a Flashpoint teammate assist. Good against * '''Green Lantern/Red Son: The teammate assist during his specials can still crit, and with Batman/Flashpoint, can deal really heavy damage. Countered by Abilities Here are Deathstroke's abilities. Trivia * He has the highest base damage stat of any Deathstroke character, followed by Deathstroke/Red Son. * He has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and, for this reason, succeeds her as the second gold character to have base stats divisible by 10 but not divisible by 50. * He is the second version of Deathstroke to be shown without a mask or a helmet, following Deathstroke/Insurgency. * He is also the second version of Deathstroke to have an ability that deals a status effect, following Deathstroke/Prime. * He has the same light basic attack as Deathstroke/Insurgency. * The description of the 2.15 update on the App Store/Play Store stated that Deathstroke would be a Challenge Mode unlock. However, he was released as an Online Battle season reward. * The portion of Deathstroke's passive related to specials ignores Green Lantern/Red Son's passive, meaning it can be crit. * Flashpoint Deathstroke is currently the only character with a 4-hit combo ender, and the only character with a 5-hit and 7-hit combo ender. ** Additionaly, Flashpoint Deathstroke is currently the only character whose combo ender can have a varying number of hits. * Flashpoint Deathstroke's combo ender (including Flashpoint teammates) can be seen as a combination of the previous Deathstroke's SP2s. Deathstroke/Insurgency's "Full Auto", then the last hit of Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's ''Identity Crisis", followed by Deathstroke/Prime's "Sword Flip". Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Gold characters Category:Characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:Burn Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Cards Category:3-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Online season rewards